1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surfboards and more particularly to a surfboard having a foot brace and leveraged turning apparatus defined by a substantially "V" shaped channel which is positioned longitudinally along the length of the surfboard starting adjacent the aft end of the board and terminating forward of the midsection of the surfboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing surfers with positive means for controlling the action, leverage and maneuverability of surfboards. Presently, this depends solely on the stance and agility of the surfer as warranted by the condition and changing characteristics of a wave that the surfer is riding. Also, the surfer must condition the riding surface of the board so that his or her feet have a substantial positive traction at all times along the entire length of the riding surface of the surfboard. This is accomplished by coating the upper surface of the board with a wax or like substance so that when the surface is wet it remains tacky which prevents the surfer's feet from slipping as leveraging and various manipulating forces are applied to the surface.
Many types and configurations of surfboards have been tried and suggested. However, none that are used in the art today relate to improving the surface of the surfboard as a controlling means. More specifically, the surfboard art at present has not been directed to modifying a surfboard to provide a new surface configuration that would give the surfer a foot bracing means to overcome the problems as mentioned above.
As examples of some of the known art one may refer to any of the following United States Patents.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,897 to J. M. Kelly a hydroplane surfboard that provides a vertically and transversely extending shoulder in the bottom face dividing the face into two discrete vertically spaced surfaces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,050 to P. Edwards a surfboard is disclosed having an improved hull that includes a configuration that establishes a planing hull as contrasted with a displacement hull. The bottom of the hull is designed so that at certain stages of travel the board may be ridden closer to the nose. The surfboard is provided with a patch that is located forward of the midsection of the bottom of the board and defines a dished-out section, whereby the rider can convert from a displacement hull to a planing hull, planing being assisted by flow of water upwardly against the patch due to the tilt of the board, the slope of the wave, and the momentum thereof.
In the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,227 to J. M. Kelly, Jr., there is disclosed a surfboard with a nose and/or midsection lift generating means at the underside of the middle and nose portion which comprises concave or slotted areas or combinations thereof which trap the sidewise-displaced water, converting it into lift and thus making the much desired nose-riding capabilities of the surfboard applicable to other positions besides those on the wave crest where the rising motion of the water is pronounced.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,911 there is disclosed a surfboard having a soft deck and a method of making same. The upper surface of the surfboard is formed with an elongated cavity in which is fixedly position a soft pliant deck. The soft pliant deck is then covered with an impervious sheet of flexible material such as a coating of vinyl. The coating is sealed over the body of the surfboard and the fiberglass coating on the rails.